


I don’t like you

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt RK800-60, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: “Looks like you ain’t dead yet.” A raspy voice echoed through the small room RK800-60 found himself in.“What? What happened?” He asked as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings.





	I don’t like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyonin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyonin/gifts).



> For my good friend Hyo!

“Looks like you ain’t dead yet.” A raspy voice echoed through the small room RK800-60 found himself in.

“What? What happened?” He asked as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings.

“You almost got yourself killed, you dumb fuck.” The voice was completely recognizable now. It was Detective Reed, Sixty’s current work partner and a well-known asshole.

“Answer my question.” Sixty demanded, his eyes wandering around the room, observing high tech and numerous wires sticking out of his body.

“You decided to be a complete fucking moron and analyzed some thirium we found at the crime scene.”

“And?” Sixty asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance with Reed.

“The shit was contaminated and you just passed out. We’re at Elijah’s now, doing our best to keep you from shutting down.” Gavin replied quickly.

“Where’s Kamski then?” 

“He had to do some crap so now I’m stuck here with your pitiful self.” He answered with a wink.

“Not as pitiful as you are.” Sixty sighed deeply, closing his eyes to do a complete analysis of his current state.

His system was too weak to even begin to complete the analysis. The alarms and warnings interrupted his attempt to identify the malfunctions. He squeezed his eyes tighter in a desperate attempt to force his already weak body to complete the task. But he failed, his body was beyond too weak to move let alone to perform complicated tasks.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re doing but the look on your face says it can’t be good.” Gavin said with a chuckle.

“Do you enjoy seeing me like this? Completely helpless and half dead?” Sixty said through clenched teeth.

“Helpless? Definitely. Half dead? Not so much.”

“How long until Kamski comes back?”

“He left recently so who knows.”

“Fuck,” Sixty cursed under his breath, “do me a favor and unplug all of these. I’d rather die than spend time with you.” Sixty replied as he tried to look away from the man standing next to him.

“If you mind be being here so much I’ll just leave.” Gavin said with a smirk, shrugging his shoulders as he headed towards the door.

Gavin’s words upset him for an unknown reason. Sixty was more than certain he disliked Reed, he could barely stand the guy but something about being left alone in such a bad condition made him nervous. At first he tried to ignore the unpleasant feeling, he just silently watched Gavin walk towards the door. Even though he couldn’t feel most of his body, he could feel himself shake with fear. The closer he got to the door, the more uneasy Sixty felt, it was almost like his mind was shattering by the mere thought of Gavin not being there with him. 

“Don’t leave!” He shouted and regretted it as soon as he spotted Gavin’s sly smirk. 

“Why?” Reed asked and chuckled loudly, mocking Sixty for being visibly afraid. 

“Because,” Sixty stuttered, “because you’ll get in deep shit if I shut down.” He said, pleased with his excuse.

Gavin just chuckled and walked back to the table Sixty was propped on. He leaned real close, so close Sixty could clearly see all of his imperfections on his face. 

“You’re too broke to pay for any damage caused by your ignorance.” Sixty smiled despite Gavin being so uncomfortably close, he felt like he had the situation under control.

“You sound like a whore.” Reed laughed into his face causing Sixty’s LED to flicker red for a few seconds.

“I’m whatever the fuck you want me to be.” Sixty replied in a mocking tone, still pissed at having Connor’s memories and recalling him saying something in that manner.

“Then be silent.” 

Sixty would never admit it but those words hurt him in a way he could not explain. He couldn’t care less about Reed’s pathetic insults and stupid jokes but for some reason this had upset him. He looked away immediately, trying to hide his LED. The last thing he wanted was for Reed to crack more jokes about his, now red, LED. He stared into nothing, there wasn’t much to see anyway. Just a big room with a lot of computers but anything was better than looking at the asshole on the other side.

Sixty tried to relax, he definitely needed to rest and had no time to argue. He closed his eyes, his system still far too damaged to tell him anything but that was alright, he wasn’t looking for answers. Just a bit of peace. Back when he was just a machine he never felt the need to sleep, never had a single dream. That all changed as soon as he deviated. He began to see far more than his processors could understand. Deviancy was something beautiful, something magical, a curse that had set them free. 

“Hey,” Gavin called out, interrupting Sixty’s thoughts. “Are you asleep?” He asked in a hushed tone but Sixty decided to stay quiet.

“Good, good.” Gavin said quietly as he sat down. “I didn’t mean to be rude, sorry ‘bout that.” He continued talking despite Sixty ignoring him. “Just rest you need it.” He pet the android’s hair and shuffled around his seat.

On any other occasion, Sixty would’ve snapped Gavin’s hand in half but today was clearly an exception. He let Gavin do whatever he wanted, he liked it anyways. Gavin’s gentle touch was very calming and soon Sixty felt drowsy. He was slowly melting into the human’s touch as he drifted to sleep. Who knows, maybe Detective Reed, Sixty’s current work partner and a well-known asshole, isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic! You can find more dbh content on my twitter @apervertedsquid


End file.
